Mike Powell
|status = Alive |sex = Male |weapon = Various}}Lieutenant Mike Powell is the playable character and main protagonist of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Biography North Africa Rangers Lead The Way On November 7, 1942, Powell was sent undercover to Arzew, Algeria, North Africa with the 1st Ranger Battalion with a squad led by Captain Richards. They were detached from the rest of the battalion for their mission, which was to rescue a missing British SAS agent by the name of Jack Grillo. They intended to infiltrate the town using two Opel trucks, but their plan went awry with an incident at a checkpoint near town which resulted in the destruction of the second truck and their cover being blown. Forced to fight their way into Arzew, Powell's squad was ambushed, leaving him as the only known survivorIt's possible to keep Private Allen and Private Wilson from dying.. The Rescue Mission He then successfully rescued Major Grillo from a jail, and freed Private Jury from an interrogation session. They finished Grillo's original mission after stealing explosives from a highly defended fortress, which was to demolish an 88mm battery covering Arzew Harbor. Jury stayed behind to cover the area while Powell and Grillo went their separate ways for their escape. Sabotage the Motorpool While Grillo left for one of his many camouflaged desert caches, he tasked Powell with keeping the Germans from pursuing and disrupting their troop mobility. With a pair of wire cutters, he disabled the engines of three Opel trucks. Using some of the remaining explosives he still had, he destroyed a munitions cache and four tanks before meeting up with Grillo, who acquired a jeep. Lighting the Torch Grillo and Powell drove down a road towards an enemy airfield. They had to reach a radar tracking station along the coast to blind the coastal guns and give the Allied fleet the "all clear" signal by activating the lighthouse lamp. Grillo drove the jeep while Powell manned the .30 cal mounted machine gun as they went through several waves of troops from the Afrika Korps. They finally reached the airstrip, where Powell destroyed over twelve Stuka bombers and caused massive damage. While Grillo left to keep their attention away, Powell entered the station and sabotaged the communications equipment. Powell fought his way out of the station and to the Lighthouse, where he activated the lamp. As German reinforcements arrived in an Opel truck, Grillo arrived to get Powell out of there as they left, Operation Torch beginning. Norway Secret Documents of the Kriegsmarine Later on February 12, 1943, Powell was sent to Trondheim in Norway alongside Grillo to destroy a Naxos radar detector prototype, which would potentially delay them until next fall. Unfortunately, Grillo was killed early during the mission. Despite this, Powell successfully stole several research documents and infiltrated the U-boat facility. Scuttling the U-529 Stealing an officer's uniform, he made his way to the laboratories, where he destroyed the Naxos prototype and killed the scientists working on it. Entering the pens with the goal of boarding the U-529 boat, he was sidetracked a moment when he was forced to acquire higher level Identification Papers to get past a security checkpoint. After acquiring them, he went past the checkpoint and boarded the U-529. Aboard, he killed the crew and planted two sets of explosives at each end of the boat, and it sunk shortly after he escaped. Additionally, he stole an important Kriegsmarine officer personnel manifest from the U-boat shortly before it sunk. Escape from Trondheim With the base on high alert, Powell escaped the pens, climbing into the air ducts to evade the German forces. He had to drop down from them, however, and continue his exfiltration through the hallways. Fighting his way through waves of German troops, he exited through the facility's train station just as a train carrying several Rangers arrived. As the Rangers provided him with covering fire, Powell ran across the complex and boarded the train, leaving Trondheim. Normandy Omaha Beach Later, Powell was re-assigned to the 2nd Ranger Battalion, where he participated the attack on Omaha Beach. After landing, he made his way across the beach using cover to protect himself from the machinegun emplacements. When the Bangalore crew was killed, he was ordered to retrieve them so they could continue the attack. After soldiers Jefferson and Webber were killed trying to reach a trench across a minefield, he made his way across by killing the MG42 gunners above his head. He proceeded to enter one of the bunkers, and cleared out the gunners. Battle in the Bocage The next day, he was reassigned to A Company with Captain Ramsey. They were sent to destroy some artillery emplacements and to rescue some members of the 101st Airborne Division in the bocages. They were successful in finding three paratroopers: Private Cobb, Private Durden and Private Paulsen, who was killed by a sniper shortly after being found. With Durden and Cobb they destroyed two 88mm cannons in the bocage and destroyed an anti-air defense cannon. The Nebelwerfer Hunt Continuing forwards past a roadblock, they met Sergeant Harrison and Private Tomlin, with whom they cleared out a small village and destroyed four Nebelwerfer 41 emplacements. The emplacements were destroyed, although it may have come at the cost of the paratroopers' and Ramsey's lives. Dubuisson Rendezvous with the Resistance On June 22, 1944, Powell was sent to Dubuisson to meet with Manon Batiste on an intelligence gathering operation. Before going there, he rescued Lieutenant Joe Baylor, a pilot for a downed G3 Operations Officer, and escorted him to a nearby Maquis hideout located under a church. Diverting the Enemy Before leaving for his actual destination, a manor that the Germans had converted into a command post, Powell was sent to divert enemy forces to a different area. To achieve this, he destroyed a tank depot and rerouted train tracks so as to destroy the next supply train that passed. The Command Post With this done, he fled the area in the back of a commandeered Opel truck driven by a Resistance member named Henri. While they drove down to the manor, Henri gave him a Trench Gun along with some extra shells. He infiltrated the manor, and sent a false communique by radio to direct a shipment of Kar 98K rifles to the town of Courson, a shipment which the Resistance intended to intercept. Additionally, he stole several maps and battle plans along with a troop and supply manifest that would show exactly what they were deploying in the area. Finally, using some stolen explosives, he destroyed two King Tiger tanks that were located nearby. He successfully escaped the area with Manon shortly afterwards. Brittany Sniper's Last Stand Two months later, on August 20, 1944, Powell was ordered to steal a King Tiger alongside a specially trained tank crew from the 6th Armored Division in order to take a crucial bridge in the city of Brest. Fighting through the shelled-out ruins of Landenau, he regrouped with a squad from the 28th regiment under Captain Parish who had been split up earlier. After locating a deceased bazooka team, he retrieved their anti-tank weaponry and regrouped with the tank crew, which consisted of Sergeant Hammon, T/2 Engineer Campbell and T/4 Medic Glenn. Shortly after he found the tank crew, a Panzer tank drove down the street, and he used the previously-acquired Bazooka to destroy it. The crew made it's way through Landenau, which was infested with snipers. Despite this, Powell and the tank crew managed to reach the town hall, where the King Tiger was kept. The Hunt for the King Tiger After commandeering the tank, they drove their way down a road to Brest through German-occupied villages and roads, meeting heavy enemy opposition through Panzers, Tiger I, 88mm cannon emplacements and Panzerschreck teams. The Bridge By the time they reached Brest, news of the stolen King Tiger had already reached the Germans and they had rigged the bridge to blow up at a moment's notice. Powell left the tank and went ahead, finding a good vantage point from which he could snipe any soldier who attempted to blow up the bridge. He held off the Germans long enough for the crew to arrive and destroy the plunger, preventing them from blowing it up further. From his position high in one of the buildings, Powell called in some air support to help against the incoming enemy armor. After a certain number was destroyed, another King Tiger tank came out to challenge the Allied Tiger, now damaged because of the many other tanks. Powell helped turn the tide against it, calling down several airstrikes until it was destroyed. Reinforcements arrived shortly afterwards and Allied forces took the city. Fort Schmerzen On January 18, 1945, Powell was sent to Germany to deal with Fort Schmerzen once and for all. The mustard gas facility had previously been destroyed by fellow OSS operative Lieutenant James Patterson back in December 1944. However, the fort's commander, one Colonel Hermann Müller, had restored the fort back to full operations and resumed production of his mustard gas. The Siegfried Forest Before attacking Schmerzen, Powell was sent to investigate reports of downed reconnaissance planes twenty miles north of the fort, where reports showed nothing of importance. Powell found three 20mm anti-air flak cannons, which he destroyed. It turned out that the Germans had moved production of their new StG-44 assault rifle to a secret assembly plant near the fort. Die Sturmgewehr Infiltrating the base, Powell stole an officer's uniform and papers and stole both the blueprints for the revolutionary assault rifle and one of the guns in question. After destroying the remaining stockpile, he exfiltrated the base and left the premises as quickly as he could, fighting his way out. The Communications Blackout He then made his way to a German-occupied town which was home to the last train station before Fort Schmerzen. After getting past the defenses, he destroyed the radio command post, cutting off Schmerzen from the rest of the world. He successfully evaded enemy forces who came after him by exiting through the window of the local SS commander's place of residence. The Schmerzen Express The commander's home was just along a public park, where resistance was relatively light in comparison. He made his way through the park and found the railroad. After letting a train go by, he travelled on the side of the railroad to the train station, which was heavily guarded. He cut off the power to the electrified perimeter fence, taking out the power on the main building a moment. Eliminating those who came to investigate, he entered the main station building and sent out a false order by radio. When the next train arrived at the station, the Rangers had arrived and they commandeered it to reach Schmerzen. Storming Fort Schmerzen When the train arrived in Schmerzen, Powell eliminated several enemy snipers, keeping losses at a low. He stormed Fort Schmerzen, unlocking the cell block and freeing the POWs held there, before making his way inside. Using intelligence previously gathered by Lieutenant Patterson, he planted charges in the many weak points located within the fort. After acquiring a gas mask, he made his way to the lower levels of the fortress, where mustard gas production continued. During one of his firefights he punctured a container, releasing the mustard gas inside it as the scientists pleaded him not to shoot it. As he was the only one with a gas mask, Powell was the only remaining person alive on the level. After planting the last charge, he made a mad dash back towards the elevator, and as he returned to the main level Schmerzen had already began to collapse. Fighting his way through dozens of Germans who remained inside, he made his final run through the doomed fortress as it was falling down from above his head. Finally, he made it to the exit, and gunning down the last few soldiers left outside he boarded the train there and watched as Schmerzen crumbled away, bringing Colonel Müller and his associates with it. Medals Legion of Merit *Awarded for: Exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding service on November 7th, 1942. Lt. Mike Powell, 1st Ranger Bn., rescued both a British and an American POW from a heavily fortified German outpost. Lt. Powell's actions helped secure Allied victory during the landings of Operation Torch. Norwegian War Cross with Sword *Awarded for: Conspicuous bravery before the enemy, in aiding the defense of Norway, on February 12th, 1943. Lt. Mike Powell, 1st Ranger Bn., recovered a much sought after Kriegsmarine officer personnel manifest from the U-529, shortly before the explosives he planted scuttled the U-Boat. American Campaign Medal *Awarded for: Meritorious conduct in the Invasion of Normandy, on June 6th 1944. Lt. Mike Powell, 2nd Ranger Bn., survived the assault on Omaha Beach and went on to clear out a major German fortification, eliminating enemy gunners, and ultimately aiding in the securing of the D-1 exit near Vierville. Good Conduct Medal *Awarded for: Dedicated service in the armed forces while the United States was at war, and for displaying conspicuous initiative on June 22nd, 1944. Lt. Mike Powell, 2nd Ranger Bn., singlehandedly destroyed two King Tiger tanks while on a special intelligence gathering mission for the OSS. Distinguished Service Medal *Awarded for: Exceptionally meritorious service to the government in a duty of great responsibility on August 20th, 1944. Lt. Mike Powell, 2nd Ranger Bn., despite heavy enemy sniper activity, safeguarded the passage of all three members of a special tank crew through the streets of Landenau, near Brest. Army Commendation Medal *Awarded for: Heroism, meritorious achievement and meritorious service on January 18th, 1945. Lt Mike Powell, 2nd Ranger Bn., under tremendous sniper fire at the train loading platform at the German stronghold Fort Schmerzan, protected the assault team with precise sniper fire, which consequentially escaped with less than five casualties during disembarkment. Bronze Star *Awarded for: Heroic and meritorious achievement of service, not involving aerial flight, in connection with operations against opposing armed forces, on January 20th, 1945. Lt. Mike Powell, 2nd Ranger Bn., successfully completed a challenging tour of duty in the European Theater of Operations. Silver Star *Awarded for: Gallantry in action against an opposing armed force. Lt. Mike Powell, 2nd Ranger Bn., successfully completed a tremendously difficult tour of duty in the European Theater of Operations. Distinguished Service Cross *Awarded for: Extraordinary heroism in connection with military operations against an opposing force. Lt. Mike Powell, 2nd Ranger Bn., successfully completed a tremendously difficult tour of duty in the European Theater of Operations. Trivia *The raid that Powell participated in actually occurred with the entire 1st Ranger Battalion storming the port city of Arzew. Due to the circumstances, it can be assumed that Powell's squad was either detached from the main force for this mission, or the original history was eliminated from the story. *Powell bears some similarities with Patterson. Both of them were Army Rangers and OSS agents, and they also participated in the raid on Omaha Beach, Fort Schmerzen and went undercover during some of their missions. References pl:Mike Powell Category:Playable Characters Category:1st Ranger Battalion Category:2nd Ranger Battalion Category:Officer Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters Category:Lieutenant Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Characters